uminekofixfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Anon00
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tweaking Umineko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Tweaking Umineko Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Saq78642 (Talk) 09:04, August 23, 2011 Hey one more thing, since we're both doing script edits we need to time it so that after we finish an EP we can consolidate without losing work(ie. you do EP2 while I do EP3, that way I can copy and paste your work into my file without overwritting my work and you can do the same). EP1 doesn't really matter since the voices were done by the PS3fication group, I'm assuming you started working on EP2? Let me know sooner rather then later so I can know which EP to work on next. I'll upload my edited script as soon as I'm finished so you can match yours with it. and welcome aboard :) EveOfRapture 16:26, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Your definitely right there, like I said the syntaxe is pretty simple. It's just if we only have one person working on the script it'll take forever and i didn't feel comfortable trying to place the voices anyway :P I've finished up with the EP1 script; I've added a picture so you'll have to make sure you add "stralias Mlib_1en, "BMP\background\mainbuilding\Mlib_1en.bmp"" (with out the first set of quotes obviously) somewhere near the top of the script. Also, I've added a marker at the top of EP1 and 2 for easier navigation, just do a search for ";----------------" to jump between them. Alright, I'll start on EP3 next then; let me know when you finish with 2. :) EveOfRapture 20:57, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to include the link -_- http://www.megaupload.com/?d=MCQHQ58I Also you might want to add your sig to the bottom of your posts just typing 4 ~ will give your username and a time stamp :) EveOfRapture 21:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Hanyuu the QC here. So it seems like you'll be helping us out in the voices, right? If it's not too much trouble, can you try to edit the Tea Parties and the ???? Tea Parties before working on the actual story? -Hanyuu 02:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, beacuse some of the tea parties are voiced in our patch(Tea Parties 1,3 and ???? 1,2,3) and we wanted our first voiced patch to be even in that sense. -Hanyuu 02:18, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know it's gonna be a lot of work. Thanks for everything that you're doing to help this project. -Hanyuu 02:35, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Ya I can understand that, I'm gonna be the same way when fall rolls around. I've got all kind of other commitements that start up; that's why I'm pushing to get as much as I can done now before my time gets cut to , effectively, less then half of what I have now. If I happen to finish up with the CG way before you do with the voices I can take some of it on to speed it up if you want. Don't worry about how fast your doing it, just the fact that it's getting done helps :) Alright, well I'll I'm gonna go rewatch the 3 arc of the anime to find good spots for CG :P EveOfRapture 03:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Anon, do you think you could send me your script, say, late afternoon on thursday? In fact it can be later then that, I just want to consolidate our work before I send my script over to Saq for the release tomorrow night. EveOfRapture 05:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) It looks like there were some voices for ep already made...but while reading to test other stuff...heres what I found. ***Fatal Script Error at line 69915 (*umi2_5:601) - Undefined string alias 'kir_2e100' *** Would you mind takeing a look at this? http://oi56.tinypic.com/jj8n6d.jpg Saq78642 06:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could say that fixed it....not only that theres more. (In the error page) ***Fatal Script Error at line 70348 (*umi2_5:601) - Undefined string alias 'eva_2e100' *** http://oi53.tinypic.com/iliucg.jpg Saq78642 08:05, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I seriously hope every single line wont crash...please also do a test yourself. Tea party 2, ep2 Aquarium, and "Guest of Honor" chapter in ep 2 ***Fatal Script Error at line 59458 (*umi2_opning:62) - Undefined string alias 'sha_2e1' *** ***Fatal Script Error at line 229388 (*teatime_2:587) - Undefined string alias 'bea_192' *** ***Fatal Script Error at line 70359 (*umi2_5:612) - Undefined string alias 'rud_2e90' *** Saq78642 08:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, ep 2 crashes when it is started from the very beginning as you can see by the place where it crashes is with shannon in the first lines. But still make sure you've at least unlocked ep 3 in the start menu so you can jump to different chapters in ep 2. If you still need the nscript.dat then here: http://www.sendspace.com/file/189f25 (should be the same as the one you sent me) Saq78642 09:22, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, so I got your script from saq's talk page and copied it into my script sucesfully...well sort of; I can't seem to get any of the episode 2 voice clips to play at all. I thought maybe I butchered something while combining our work but when I used and nscript.dat compiled from your 0.txt I still couldn't get them to play :S I'm using the arc1.nsa from the PS3fication patch for the voices; is there something I'm missing. oh and I didn't mean to rush you with the script, I was just letting you know that I wanted a copy sometime before tonight, sorry if I didn't make myself clear enough /: EveOfRapture 19:32, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Ya I ran into the same problem, it just wouldn't work, it's like it didn't matter what I typed it wouldn't listen...REALLY frustrating /: I'm combining them now, btw ctrl+z in Vim makes all characters lower case...just a warning :P EveOfRapture 03:42, August 26, 2011 (UTC) We're still fucked. Only this time it crashes a bit later. ***Fatal Script Error at line 71048 (*umi2_5:1267) - Undefined string alias 'ros_2e120_1' *** Yes...every single shannon line is messed up....but it least the thing doesnt crash. Saq78642 03:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, to keep track of all the scripts flying around I've created a page, Latest Scripts , there's a section for you to add your most recent voice patch script. I plan on downloading them and combining them as often as I can. EveOfRapture 19:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) If you can fix all the messups of shannon's lines and voice them correctly, or if you can erase all the messup lines random text of dwaves/crap appearing in lines, that'd be awsome. Also Georges lines are off by one. His first line starts in one of shannon's lines, thereby shifting everything over. Once that is done, all we'll need to do is include the config button, and we're set. If there's anyway you can keep the config button in your releases also, that'd be great. Btw the p3ification homepage is back up. Saq78642 10:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Also when you feel that you are up to more work I've set priorities. 1. Fixing ep 2 to OP 2. EP 4 Tea Party/???? 3. Ep 3 up to OP 4. Ep 4 up to OP And if we ever get this far: 5. Eventually Ep 2 from OP to Guest of Honor Saq78642 19:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I don't mean to be pushy or anything, but are you still working on Ep2? Hanyuu wanted me to work on the CG for it, I said it didn't make any sense for us to work on the same EP at the same time...but if your on a temporary hiatus then...? Let me know when you get the chance :) EveOfRapture 19:31, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Here are the voices rip: http://deadfrog.us/entry.html?id=18675 Now if you scroll down you'll notice that the uploader added jessica voices/part ep3/ep4/tea party voices and such. However they are in 48000 Hz and have to be converted Saq78642 22:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Tuesday November 8. They will be held at 2pm EST and 9pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. Please attend whichever meeting is more comfortable for your time zone. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns.Saq78642 05:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC)